everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Silje Spearbringer
This page is a Work-in-Progress. Silje Spearbringer is the energetic and cautious daughter of Geiravör and a member of The Valkyrie Squad. Silje is hexcited to be attending Ever After High, but is also very nervous since she's going to a new place. Thankfully, she has her Valkyrie sisters going with her! Character Personality Work in Progress * Is somewhat energetic but also cautious about things. * Prefers to stick near Liv Mercybringer or Astrid Hedwig * Closer to Eira Lifebringer due to their ages. * Is the best secret keeper within the group. * Does not like being panked. * Gets scared when Astrid gets mad. Appearance Silje is a young girl of average weight and height, with mid-back-length caramel brown hair and platinum blonde streaks with steel-gray eyes and copper skin. Like her fellow Valkyries, Silje prefers to wear armor, generally towards the platinum blonde colors with tints of silver. She also wears accessories that relate to her Norse and Valkyrie heritage. She also carries a rapier (despite her name having spear, she hates using spears). She also wears a rapier-like earring in her right ear which can transform into her rapier, Feather's Light. Interests and Hobbies Pegasus Riding Like her Valkyrie sisters, Silje was well-trained in horse-back riding on pegasi, as they are their main means of transport when riding into battle. Silje very much enjoys the feel of the wind through her hair when flying. Dragon Games Silje recently got into the Dragon Games after seeing the sport first hand during the Dragon Games. She isn't sure about the dragons yet, but has gotten interested into the sport. Battle Training Silje enjoys battle training and often does it alone to improve herself. Unlike her sisters who uses swords, spears, and axes, Silje sadly, fails at using those weapons. The weapon she excels with is the rapier. She doesn't know why she can't use a sword, spear or axe. She's tried countless times, the rapier is better fit for her. Her rapier, nicknamed "Feather's Light", is always see on Silje, as like with Liv's sword and spear, can shrink into an earring. Myth Main Article: Geiravör Abilities Powers * Selecting among those who die in battle: '''Silje can choose those who will die in battle and those who will win. But, because she is not a full fledged Valkyrie, this power is very weak, plus, she finds the idea creepy. * '''Death Sense: '''Silje can sense when someone's going to die. But, because she is not a full fledged Valkyrie, this power is very weak. * '''Afterlife Transport: '''Silje can transport those who die and she chooses to Valhalla. * '''Semi-Immortality: '''Unless wounded to the point that she cannot recover, Silje will be able to live forever. Skillset * '''Hand-to-hand combat: '''Silje is hexellent in hand-to-hand combat and can easily defend herself. Relationships Family Mother - Geiravör Geiravör is Silje's mother and they are very close with one another. Though their relationship was hard in the past due to Silje unable to use a sword, spear, or axe. But it has gotten better over the years. The Valkyrie Squad Work in progress Best Friends Forever After Friends Work in progress '''Acquaintances Work in progress Enemies Work in progress Romance Work in progress Pets Silje has a pet male Pegasus named Skywind. Outfits Quotes Class Schedule Trivia * Silje was "born" on December 15, the same day she was created. * Silje is of Norse origin, but the actually meaning is unknown. * Silje's favorite color is platinum blonde. * Silje shares Ragnarok Sparring with Liv Mercybringer, Astrid Hedwig, and Eira Lifebringer. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:Royals Category:Females